characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Haggar
Mike Haggar is the protagonist of the Final Fight series, he's also been featured in Street Fighter in addition to Saturday Night Slam Masters. History Haggar's early career was as a pro wrestler, although it's suggested that before this, he was a "champion street fighter". Whatever the case, Haggar gained enough fame and respect that he began serving as a mentor for up-and-comers like Biff Slamkovich and Gunloc. They eventually signed for the CPWA. There, Haggar formed a tag team with Alexander the Grater, calling themselves the "Knuckle Busters". After retiring from wrestling, Haggar ran for mayor of Metro City and won, swearing to diminish the city's ever-increasing crime rate after winning the election. The plot of Final Fight centers around the Mad Gear Gang's attempt to manipulate the newly elected Haggar by kidnapping his daughter, Jessica. Instead of submitting to the gang's demands, Haggar enlists the help of Jessica's boyfriend Cody and his friend Guy, to combat the gang and defeat their leader Belger. In Final Fight 2, Haggar sets out to defeat the newly revived Mad Gear Gang led by Retu in order to rescue Guy's girlfriend and master. Haggar is joined by Maki, Guy's future sister-in-law and Bushin-style fighter, and Carlos Miyamoto, a South American swordsman friend of Haggar staying with him at the time. In Final Fight 3, Haggar is rejoined by Guy and the two team up with Lucia Morgan, a female cop, and another ex-Street Fighter named Dean to battle the Skull Cross Gang, a new criminal organization that has taken over Mad Gear's position by becoming the new dominant gang of Metro City. Powers & Abilities *'Superhuman Strength, Speed and Durability.' *'Expert Fighter and Wrestler:' Haggar started off as a street fighter, before becoming a wrestler, so he's got several years of experience. *'Skilled Politician:' Being the beloved Mayor of Metro City, Haggar is known for his political skills. Some people even call him the Mayor of Earth. *'Spinning Double Lariat:' Haggar's signature move, in which he clenches his fists and stretches his arms out horizontally, and then spins towards the opponent. *'Piledriver:' Haggar wraps his arms around the opponent's midsection after bending them forward, then jumps and slam them into the ground head first. *'Violent Axe:' Haggar rushes forward with a shoulder tackle before following it up with a axe blow. *'Body Splash:' Haggar jumps and slams his opponent with all his weight. *'Backdrop Suplex:' Haggar grabs the opponent and then suplexes them onto the floor with all his might. *'Giant Haggar Chest:' Haggar leaps and slams down while in flames. *'Rapid Fire Fist:' Haggar performs a fast combination of fiery punches and ends the combo with a fiery version of the Violent Axe. *'Final Haggar Press:' Haggars strongest attack. Haggar grabs the opponent, performs a Backdrop Suplex, spins the opponent by the legs, throws them away, and slams them down with a Spinning Piledriver. Equipment *'Steel Pipe:' A very durable steel pipe that Haggar can use to bludgeon the enemy. Feats Strength *Can piledrive someone through the core of the Earth. *Capable of piledriving adult Bull Sharks. *Dropkicked a wooden gate to bits. *Can easily destroy cars with his bare hands. *Casually destroyed a reinforced steel door. *Comparable to Titanic Tim, who can damage Birdie. *Stronger than both Guy and Cody Travers. *Can damage Hugo Andore, who has tanked some of Ryu's strongest attacks.Can keep up in strength with Alex. Speed *Can often be seen dodging bullets. *Comparable to Cody in speed, who can keep up with Ryu. *Can dodge explosions from Rolento's grenades. *Can swim as fast as a Bull Shark. Durability *Can withstand bullet and slash wounds. *Survived grenade explosions from Rolento. *Can take hits from Hugo, who can put up a good fight against Ryu. *Tanked shocks of electricity. *His bones are dense enough to not take damage when punching hard metal and cars. *Can take punches from Kyle, who can punch out enhanced zombies. *Can take sword attacks from Sodom. Skill *Defeated Rolento. *Can take down groups of Poisons. *One of the longest-standing Wrestling champions ever. *Trained Gunloc and Biff Slamovich. Weaknesses *No ranged attacks. *Very limited arsenal. *Wears no armor. Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Final Fight Category:Capcom Category:Politicians Category:Humans Category:Lawful Good Category:Street Fighter Category:Saturday Night Slam Masters Category:Wrestlers Category:Fire Users Category:Completed Profiles Category:Project X Zone